Tetsu-mama
by Obsidian Abyss
Summary: Due to an influential stalker, Kuroko has been trying to get a steady job for more than a year. In an attempt to help, Aida assigns him as the baby sitter of the adopted kids of her boss. Not knowing who the boss was, he took the job. If only he knew what exactly he was getting himself into.
1. Tetsu-nii

**Tetsu-mama!**

Due to an influential stalker, Kuroko has been trying to get a steady job for more than a year. In an attempt to help, Aida assigns him as the baby sitter of the adopted kids of her boss. Not knowing who the boss was, he took the job. If only he knew what exactly he was getting himself into.

Pairing: Akashi/Kuroko

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot of this story

Rating may change in the future

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Kuroko-sama…." The young man addressed __looked up to see a pair of light orange eyes staring intently at him. _

"_Ah, good afternoon Orenjina-san." The bluenette greeted politely before looking down again to continue his work. "There is no need to address me so highly and formally, you know. You may simply call me Kuroko or even Tetsuya. I'm only here to assist your senseis and to earn experience before I go back to college to continue my studies."_

"_You're not going to stay here to teach?" Though she was already a senior, Orenjina knew that chances of ever meeting Kuroko again were slim even if she entered the same college as him. She heard that the young man went around Japan very often to gain experience to be a teacher. From public schools to private ones, kindergarten till Senior High School. He never really stayed in one school for too long. None of the teachers in his college complained because they knew he was a responsible and capable person with great potential (even if he had a rather weak presence)._

_To think that he was only 18 years old….._

"_I'm only a college student, Orenjina-san but __I'll be here for another week or two before I have to go back." Kuroko said monotonously, grabbing a red ballpen then proceeded to check the sheets of paper on the desk. Orenjina saw that they were history test papers._

_The girl bit her lower lip lightly. She didn't know when she had fallen for the stoic history/geography student assistant teacher or what caused her to love him. It must be love at first sight! Orenjina smiled as she thought that. _

_When the bluenette had walked into her classroom for the first time, no one had noticed. Not even the teacher who was there to introduce him. In the most polite way possible, he spoke up, causing almost everyone in the room to jump up and or scream in surprise._

_It was almost everyone because she didn't do either of the two actions her classmates and teacher did. Orenjina had stayed silent and shocked not because of being startled by the bluenette, but because of her awe that developed into an infatuation as time passed by then it became love. _

_Even though he had a weak presence, Kuroko was the best teacher (she couldn't possibly consider him as an assistant teacher) she had in her whole life as a student. Other students considered him that as well. He was patient, kind and polite. He was firm and gentle at the right times and he understood the students well. (Probably had something to do with only being 18 years old)_

_Kuroko had this talent to make even the laziest of students pay attention to him and do their homework even if they wouldn't notice him in the first place._

_Orenjina's smile brightened and her eyes sparkled. Yes, they were meant to be. She was the most popular student of her school while Kuroko was the one who was hard to notice. Someone that wasn't easily detected. Like a phantom. That made him special._

_They contrasted each other and as they say, opposites attract! No one else could be perfect for the ever so kind Kuroko other than her~_

_Orenjina nodded to herself in resolution and then tapped Kuroko's shoulder. As her orange eyes came in contact with the blank icy blue eyes of Kuroko, she knew that she, Orenjina Natsumi, wouldn't fail. After all, she was the daughter of the owners of influential companies. _

'_Who could ever say no to someone with beauty and influence?'She questioned mentally to herself before opening her mouth to speak._

"_Kuroko-sama, I love you! Will you please go out with me?"_

If one were to say that the answer to Orenjina's first question was Kuroko, then for sure, you would know what Kuroko's answer was to Orenjina's second question.

* * *

The day after that, Kuroko left the school. But not without receiving overly dramatic goodbyes from the students and complaints of why he was leaving earlier than expected. He accepted some thank you and appreciation gifts that had letters expressing hope for him to come back to teach them or to at least visit.

He thanked every single one of the students, staff and maintenance for welcoming him. The bluenette had even smiled a little causing everyone to be shocked speechless. Their expressions were similar to those he received when he first came to the school.

Kuroko sighed in relief as he got off the subway train. It would only take a good 10 minutes of walking before he would finally reach home. His parents weren't home for the week but at least he would get to have some peace to himself for a little while. A moment of relaxation.

He checked the bags he brought to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything before he walked out of the station. It was a little late already and it was a weekday so there weren't much people out which was good for Kuroko since chances of accidentally bumping into someone because he or she didn't see him would be low. And the bluenette was exhausted.

As he walked home, Kuroko couldn't help but think that he was being followed but he chose to not pay any attention to it because he shrugged it off as paranoia.

What he didn't know was that he would be feeling that paranoia for a long time.

* * *

Due to a serious problem, Kuroko moved to the newly built Seirin College to continue his studies. He never joined an extracurricular activity that had something to do with teaching in other schools again.

By the age of 20, he graduated with flying colors and was immediately hired by the school he had studied in from Elementary to High School, **_Teiko_**.

By the age of 24, he was well known by the students in Kindergarten and also some students from elementary who had been taught by him. Not to mention the Middle School and High School department as well since he substituted some of the teachers when they were absent.

Before he turned 25 he was fired, much to his and his students' disappointment and great astonishment.

By the age of 25, he had been hired by a total of 24 schools (both private and public), 9 restaurants (Kuroko had become desperate) and 16 tutorial centers but was dismissed by every single one of them in just one year.

And now, at the age of 26, he has found himself jobless for a good 3 months.

And from when he was 20 years old until today, he had received over a thousand written letters, twenty five thousand texts, several boxes of chocolate that he had never eaten or even opened, too much emails to count and maybe a million application forms to teach in Orenjina Academy.

Every single letter and email had the same reply,

"_Thank you very much for offering me the opportunity but unfortunately, I will not be accepting the position. I am grateful for the offer but once again, I will not accept it. May you be able to find a worthier person for the position._"

Obviously, Orenjina Natsumi did not get the message even after all these years.

* * *

**_Present Time_**

"Kuroko! Open the door!" Aida yelled loudly as she knocked (banged) the door. "If you don't get your feminine ass here and open the door, I'll kick it open and use it to hit you!"

Immediately, a click was heard, informing the brunette that the door was finally unlocked. Slowly with an annoying creak, the wooden door opened, revealing a familiar bluenette.

She couldn't help but notice that the impassive adult had a slightly stress stricken face, making the worry in her increase even more.

"Good Morning Aida-san. Would you like to - "

Aida didn't wait for the polite man invite her in and went inside herself, dragging the deadpanned bluenette with her after she kicked the door shut. Once they reached the living room, she pushed the light young man onto the sofa and she sat across him, the only thing separating the two was a coffee table with a flower vase on top.

"Start talking, Kuroko. I've been looking for you all over Tokyo for _3 months_! Hyuga and I have been worrying about you! We didn't know if you had been kidnapped or if something bad happened to you!" Aida said as she looked seriously at blank icy blue eyes. "The others are worried too! Even little Teppei is wondering where you are!" She took out her iPhone and showed Kuroko a picture of the teary eyed 9 year old who was holding the teddy bear the bluenette had given Teppei on his 5th birthday.

"I couldn't find you until I caught you drinking that damned vanilla milkshake at Maji Burger this morning and that was only by accident! Had I not seen that old man bump into you, I wouldn't have noticed! What on earth were you thinking? What have you been doing these past 3 months?!"

Kuroko stayed silent for a little while, trying to formulate something to say that will satisfy the fuming brunette in front of him.

He closed his eyes and gave out a sigh, might as well go with the truth. Hopefully it won't infuriate Aida even more.

"Orenjina Natsumi. Does that name ring a bell?" Kuroko started. The brunette cocked an eyebrow in response to the seemingly random question but answered anyway.

"That carrot head girl that couldn't shut up about you, I remember." Aida recalled, "She never left you alone during your college life in Seirin especially during practice. We had to use Hyuga in clutch time to scare her away."

"That's the one." Kuroko relaxed a little into the sofa but his face was as blank as a brick wall. He stated bluntly, "Even after all these years, Orenjina-san never stopped."

That made Aida flinch. "…You mean...She never stopped going after you? What, she's a stalker now or something like that?"

"You hit the nail at the head, coach." Kuroko nodded, addressing the brunette as coach like he did during his time at Seirin. "After all these years, she continued. I thought it would fly over since I assumed that it was only a crush that will disappear once she goes to college and grows up into a perfectly mature young woman."

"But...it was a false dream. I was terribly wrong. " Kuroko ended.

"Don't tell me a girl like her was enough to pull your career apart and make you hide like this!"

"It wasn't only her that made my superiors fire me." Kuroko explained as he grabbed his cell phone and looked through all the text messages he had received. "It was the influence of her parents that backed her up. They're quite strong and I'm sure you're aware of that." He gave his cell phone to the brunette. "She's a very persistent and determined girl. That phone is filled with only 1/8 of the text messages she's been sending me since I was 20. I've already changed cell phones 7 times might I add."

As she read them one by one, to say that she was shocked was an understatement. "I…. can't believe she would go that far…" Aida mumbled.

"And you haven't seen the emails and application letters."

"Application letters?"

"The Orenjimas had a school built a few months before I was fired from Teiko and their daughter has been sending me those letters ever since. I declined them every single time. She didn't take it well."

Everything puzzled together for Aida. "No wonder you're always fired from a job at least 3 times a month last year!"

"Don't remind me."

"Why didn't you go to me or the othe – Wait stupid question, don't answer. You never ask for help when you have a problem even if it's as serious as this!" Aida glared hard at the impassive bluenette. "I really can't believe you can stay this calm in a situation like this!"

"My facial expressions makes you think I'm calm but mentally, I've been feeling _very _distressed for the past 3 months." Kuroko said honestly. "I thought that if I keep myself hidden for a while, maybe Orenjina-san would give up. But that won't work. This is a girl that's been stalking me for 8 years. The only thing that could possibly get her off my track is possibly 8 years of hiding and that's only a speculation."

"Don't even think about it!" Aida growled with a threatening tone.

"I never did coach because I like working with children." The bluenette smiled slightly as he remembered the happy faces the young kindergarteners would make whenever they achieved or learned something new. "I don't think I can stay away for too long. All this time, I've been looking for a job that will enable me to be with children while at the same time, stay away from Orenjina-san."

An idea popped into the brunette's mind. She smiled. "I think I've got a job that has all the things that you want."

"You do?" Kuroko inquired suspiciously.

"Yes!" She replied with a grin but it had a sinister touch to it. "You'll work with children. Four of them but their….energy is equal to one class of hyper students that just ate 3 bowls of sugary treats."

Kuroko didn't care if they were troublesome so he jumped at the opportunity. "Really?"

"I don't know if you can get a permanent spot but tell the kids that you're only temporary. I still have to talk to Hyuga about the back up plans just in case you won't keep the job and your punishment for keeping us in the dark for so long." Kuroko couldn't help but a shiver at the dark aura reeking of those words. "You also have to apologize to Teppei-kun, he's been crying every night, waiting for you to tell him a bed time story."

"You'll be moving in with us too!"

"...But - "

"I don't want to hear any complaints."

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

"Where is daddicchi?" A 5 year old blonde asked as his eyes started to become watery.

"He'll be back soon Ryouta!" The other 5 year old beside him answered with a smile. "Daddy said he would be late tonight because there's a shooting! And it's only noon! He won't be back until midnight or something."

"Ryouta, you shouldn't be crying. Father wouldn't want that. He'll be sad too." A 7 year old scolded while he wiped the blonde's eyes. When he was done, he gave Ryouta a blue bird stuff toy. "You don't want father to be sad now do you? Here, this is the lucky item for Geminis today. "

"You're right Daikicchi and Shintaroucchi…." Kise sniffed before smiling and coming back to his cheerful self. He always added –cchi to the end of the names of those he loved and respected. And he certainly loved his brothers.

_Crunch, crunch._ "Do you guys want some cookies? Reo-nee, one of dad's colleagues, brought some here before he and dad left."

"We shouldn't be eating any cookies right now!" Midorima took them from the purple haired 8 year old's hands. "It will spoil our appetites! We have to have lunch first."

Aomine spoke up. "But Aida baa-chan said we couldn't have lunch until the new baby sitter comes with it."

"What time will he or she come?" Kise asked curiously, eyes sparkling.

"Dunno." The dark blue haired child shrugged. "I hope it's soon. I'm hung – "

_Ding Dong~_

"I'll get it!" Kise chirped excitedly. He was back to being the bubbly and energetic kid he was. "Maybe it's daddicchi or the baby sitter…. Or daddicchi!"

Murasakibara grabbed the energetic kid's shoulder before he could speed off to the door. "No you won't! It should be the eldest that opens the door!"

"Let's just go there together." Midorima grumbled, pushing his glasses up. Everyone nodded in agreement and went down the stairs. Their home was rather secluded so they usually didn't have any visitors (with the exception of the ones that worked with their father. They visited at least once a week).

Their home was 3 story house. All of them had rooms of their own on the second floor with two extra guest rooms. There was also a library and play room on the second floor. The third floor was simply an attic. And the first floor was where the living room, kitchen, dining room and the entrance to their home and the backyard was.

They didn't have any maids since their father taught them how to clean after themselves. If they planned on playing around or making a mess, they were to strictly do it outside, the play room or in their rooms. Never in the library.

But they always had to have an adult with them so their father would hire someone to supervise them while he was working. They never got someone who would look after them for more than 3 days. The ones their father would hire would always quit after at least a day of taking care of them.

It was their way of saying, _I hate you_ to those baby sitters.

Speaking of which, half an hour ago, Aida baa-chan told them that a temporary baby sitter would come to take care of them.

"All of them are temporary really, they always leave." Midorima pointed out. "The baby sitters we have never stay for too long."

"How do you think we'll get rid of this one? Maybe we should throw a bag of earthworms at this baby sitter!" Aomine cackled as he slid down the railing of the stairs.

"Yes earthworms! They're creepy!" Kise piped up in a scared tone. "He or she will definitely leave in an instant."

"If I don't like that person, I'll crush him/her." Murasakibara promised with resolve.

The four eyed 7 year old sighed. "Whatever it is that we'll do, let's make sure it doesn't cause permanent damage. Father got angry at the paint ball attack we did to the last one."

"Don't forget the time we trapped that old man in a hole in the garden." Aomine recalled.

"Remember when we locked the babysitter in the bathroom with the fake skeleton we found in the library?" Kise giggled.

"Don't forget, we put red paint to the water in the bathtub to add some effects." Murasakibara added.

Midorima couldn't help but add thoughtfully. "I never knew a woman could shriek that high."

The others nodded in agreement. Women were strange.

_Ding Dong~_

"WE'RE COMING!" Aomine yelled out loud. He jumped off the railing and ran for the door.

"Hey! Wait for us, Daikicchi!" Kise cried out as he speeded up.

_Crunch_. Murasakibara chewed on the cookies he managed to steal from Midorima as he followed the hyper 5 year olds.

Midorima huffed. "You guys might trip if you run down the stairs!" Even though he had said that, he ran as well. Only to catch up to them of course. It's not like he wanted to make sure he was close enough to catch them if they fell. That would be their fault.

They all reached the entrance at the same time and chose to open the door together.

"I wonder who'll take care of us…."

"Who cares, let's just make sure we'll scare the hell out of her!"

"It might be a he you know."

"Language, Daiki!"

_Crunch. Crunch. Goble. Goble._

Once the opened the door, they looked out to see who was going to take care of them but the kids did not see anyone.

"….It's a ghost!" Kise shrieked an unmanly scream, causing the others to flinch at the pitch.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat!" Aomine replied. "It's noon! Ghosts don't come out at noon!"

"The doorbell must be broken." Midorima muttered.

"Whoever said that ghost only came out at night? But anyway, let's go back in." Murasakibara said, slamming the door shut. "I'm hungry, let's make lunch."

_Ding Dong~_

The door was opened again but no one was outside.

"GHOST!"

"For Kami-sama's sake, Ryouta!" The green haired child shook his head at the dramatic reaction of his younger brother. "There is no ghost!"

"Close the door! He might come in!" The hysteric blonde banged the door shut, making the others jump at the loudness. "Let's call daddicchi and tell him that there's a ghost who's ringing the doorbell!"

_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"I'll show you," Midorima opened the door and proceeded to walk outside. "There is no such thing as gho – " Suddenly, the cute little seven year old collided with someone, causing both figures to fall down.

"THE GHOST TOOK SHINTAROUCCHI! THE GHOST TOOK SHINTAROUCCHI! THE GHOST TOOK – " Aomine covered the blonde's mouth to muffle his squeakily loud voice.

"Shut up Ryouta!" As the two 5 year olds struggled against each other, Murasakibara walked out to help Midorima stand up and then ask what he had tripped over. The 7 year old wasn't usually clumsy.

"I apologize for bumping into you." A monotonous voice whispered suddenly beside the purple haired eight year old. "I'll help you stand up."

"Ah..." Midorima stared in surprise at the bluenette who just appeared out of thin air.

"I am very sorry for causing you to fall." The stranger said sincerely as he helped the four eyed child up. "And for scaring your younger sibling. I was just rather startled myself when the door was shut so abruptly and collided with my nose." The children only noticed the slightly swollen nose of the stranger then.

"We are sorry as well!"

"No we're not!" Aomine huffed, causing Midorima to glance at him. "He deserved that for surprising us! He was pranking us by ringing the doorbell many times and then hiding in the bushes so that we would think that there was a ghost."

"Actually, I've been standing here ever since." The stranger said. "Ah, where are my manners? My names is Kuroko Tetsuya. I will take care of you all for the day."

"Eh?" Kise seemed to have calmed down. "You're our baby sitter?"

"Yes." Kuroko nodded before he opened his bag and gave each of the kids a colored bento. "I'm sure you're all hungry. I'm sorry for being late. I had to take care of my godson this morning." The bluenette rushed them all to go inside. "It's too hot to play outside now. You may play later."

"You can't boss me around!" Aomine grouched rebelliously. To his surprise, the adult did not get angry at him for his rudeness.

"No I cannot, I'm not your parent after all." Kuroko reasoned, nodding to himself. "But you all have to eat first. Unless you are not hungry of course."

Murasakibara poked the adult. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Kise said as he put his hands on his grumbling tummy.

"I am as well." Midorima looked at Aomine with an expression that said, '_Say you're hungry or I'll eat you instead nanodayo.'_

"Mmmm..." Aomine's stomach suddenly released a loud growl causing his brothers to chuckle. He looked at the bluenette to see if he was laughing or maybe looking at him mockingly but was surprised to only see a blank expression on the man's face.

Kuroko simply tilted his head. "Well then, let's have lunch. Where do you all usually eat?"

* * *

"We're done!" the four children said in chorus as they looked at the bluenette.

'_That was quick.'_ Kuroko thought as he collected the empty bentos from the young kids. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

"I'm still hungry." Murasakibara commented before he paused for a while. "But... the food was delicious."

"It was yum!" Kise chirped bubbly before he ran straight for the backyard. "But now, let's plaa~aay!"

The bluenette did not miss the knowing look the four kids shared with one another.

"Not yet," Kuroko gripped the blonde's shirt softly. "You four haven't introduced yourselves to me yet."

Midorima perked up. "That's the game we're going to play. You have to guess what our full names are (it was supposed to be our first names only but you probably overheard us calling each other by our first names a while ago) by using all the clues and hints we left around the backyard."

"We have different surnames also so don't think this will be easy!" Aomine added.

Kuroko did not question them as to why the four did not share the same surname.

_'I wonder why Aida didn't tell me their father's name.'_ The bluenette pondered to himself before looking at the kids.

"I'll play with you." He agreed. Aomine's and Kise's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Alright then! We'll explain our game!" Kise smiled. "Like what nii-san said earlier, we left clues around for you to find. If you're not careful, you'll fall into the traps we've set around."

"What will I get if I find out your names correctly?" Kuroko asked.

"Then we'll do whatever you want!" The four answered.

"And if I don't succeed?"

"You do what we want." Was the automatic reply.

The bluenette nodded. "Fair enough. Alright then, I'll play with you."

* * *

Their backyard was big and it was filled with many plants of different kinds. There were trees, flowers, bushes and many more interesting things around. There were multiple places where the kids could've hidden the clues. To most people, this would've seemed irritating and a waste of time but to Kuroko, he knew that if he succeeded in their little game, he would earn their respect.

And today he learned that the children were very, very creative.

One of the clues was a green Easter egg with a picture of a couple and a child together in front. The mother in the picture was encircled with a red marker. In the back of the picture, a message said, "Speak in English!". There was also a note, "If you find out my surname, I'll give you a piece of paper that has my first name."

It was a bit tricky at the start but he finally got it. _Midori_ was the color of the egg and the woman encircled was the mother. In English countries, mothers were referred to as, mom, mama, ma, etc.

Midorimom? That didn't sound right. Midorimama? Nope.

Kuroko's eyes widened. This had to be the correct one.

"Your surname is Midorima." A few meters away, the bushes were rustling and Kuroko could hear some complaints.

"Darn! If he got that wrong, I would've been able to use my water gun at him!" Aomine grumbled.

"Don't worry, you still have more chances to do that." Kise patted the disappointed 5 year old's shoulder

The green haired boy walked out of the bushes and gave him a piece of folded paper.

"Thank you Midorima-kun." Kuroko said with a slight smile as he accepted the small object. Had he looked up, he would've noticed the blush on the child's face.

As the game continued he realized that not everything was going to be easy.

Some of the clues just _didn't_ make sense.

In front of Kuroko was currently an eggplant that was wearing a black and white jail suit and the vegetable was inside a cage.

The bluenette simply assumed that he had to use a color again so he used _Murasaki_, the color of the eggplant. He was able to understand that but everything else was confusing.

There was an eggplant in a cage. What wasn't confusing?

Murasaki-in-jail? That sounded ridiculous. What else was he missing? Kuroko started to think about it in a young 10 year old's point of view. It was obviously hinting that the eggplant was in jail (He didn't mind how ridiculous it sounded) so what other terms were there to describe someone who was arrested in jail?

Prison? Murasaki-prison? Nada.

Under bars? Bars... Kuroko's eyes glinted thoughtfully.

Murasakibar...

"Murasakibara?" He added the letter a to the end because it just didn't sound right.

A piece of candy fell on Kuroko's head. The bluenette caught if before it could fall into the ground and noticed there was a note stuck to the candy.

"_Atsushi."_

* * *

"Oi! He just found out Ryouta's name too!" Aomine announced.

"You mean he managed to understand Ryouta's writing?" Midorima asked.

"Hey! It isn't that bad." Kise pouted.

_Munch. _"It is." _Munch_. "It looks like chicken scratch."

Aomine stared at the retreating back of their baby sitter. "How did he manage to escape the holes I dug up and covered with leaves? Were they too obvious?"

"I'm surprised that when he stepped on the rope, he managed to miss that bucket of roaches." Murasakibara said after finishing his cookies. "I'm hungry."

"We still have one more trap ready remember?" Kise said, pointing at the muddy area in front of them. "He'll have to pass here to reach the clue of Aominecchi!"

"I've got the water hose ready." The green haired seven year old gave a thumbs up.

The blue haired four year old added, "I'll move to the other side with Atsushi so that we can catch him if he somehow escapes!"

"Alright!" Suddenly they heard foot steps coming.

"I suppose the last clue will be found here." Kuroko said thoughtfully as he looked around the area. "Probably at the end of this muddy place."

'_Come on... keep walking!'_ The four kids thought as the watched the bluenette make his way to through the mud.

"Ready..." Aomine whispered.

"Set..." Kise continued from the other side.

"FIRE!" All of them yelled as Midorima aimed the water hose at Kuroko and water started gushing out with force.

Right at that moment, Kuroko tripped over something on the ground and fell into the mud, causing the gushing water to miss him and hit Aomine who had just left the hiding place.

"Whoops~" Kise sweatdropped as he watched his brother fall into the mud.

"I've never missed hitting something in my entire life..." Midorima looked ready to panic. "My aim wasn't off so how did I miss? That never happened before! Where did I go wrong?"

Aomine stood up immediately, the front part of his body dripping wet while the back part was covered in mud. "I'll show you where you got wrong!" The fuming 5 year old grabbed a handful of mud and threw at the direction of Midorima but missed and it hit Kise instead.

"HEEY!" To get his revenge, Kise threw mud around as well.

Murasakibara was innocently taking the muddy wrapper off of his lollipop. He was hungry and the sweet treat was safe from harm until the mud Kise threw collided with the delicious candy. The eldest twitched and glared at the blonde with a scary expression.

"I will crush you!" He joined the fun and gathered a large amount of mud before throwing it.

Midorima aimed the water hose at Murasakibara, "You're not getting anywhere near me!"

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Aomine yelled as he tackled his emerald eyed brother into the mud.

"Ah..." While four were throwing mud at one another, Kuroko had gotten up from his spot with his whole figure covered in mud. "They seem to be enjoying themselves."

After a moment of thinking to himself, he gathered a handful of mud and threw it at Aomine.

_SPLAT_

It hit the target. The three other kids stared at the muddy adult with a shocked expression, only to be hit by mud on the face themselves.

"Don't let your guard down." Kuroko stated in a playful manner. He ducked when a large amount of mud was thrown at him. "Missed again~" The bluenette smiled slightly before sticking his tongue at them in a childish manner.

And that started the Mud War.

* * *

"That was soooo fun!" Kise cheered as he splashed water around.

"I know right?" Aomine grinned. "I couldn't believe that Tetsu-nii would use his disappearing act against us!"

After their little Mud War, the kids started talking with Kuroko more openly.

Kuroko grabbed a dipper filled with water and poured it over Murasakibara's muddy hair. "Are you sure none of you got hurt?"

"Nope!" Everyone chorused.

"I hope father doesn't see the mess we made while going up the stairs." Midorima mubled as wiped his eyes. "We left a very muddy trail. Father will get very angry."

"We can clean that up after we finish taking a bath." Aomine grabbed the blue soap and he rubbed it against his arms. "By the time he'll get home, he won't notice a single thing out of place!"

The bluenette started to put shampoo over the purple haired 8 year old. "You don't need to worry about that anymore. I cleaned it all up while you all went to the bathroom."

"Eh?" Everyone looked at Kuroko in surprise. "How did you do that so quickly?"

"I used to be a Kindergarten teacher." Kuroko explained as he lathered Murasakibara's hair. "I'm used to cleaning up messes quickly. I have to make sure that nothing will hurt the children I take care off so I make sure to keep everything in order."

"When did you find the time to bathe, Tetsucchi?" Kise asked.

"I didn't." The four kids perked up at hearing this. "I used the water hose to wash the mud off. I still have to make sure you're all sparkly clean before I wash myself." Kuroko reached for the dipper and washed the soap off Murasakibara. "There's no more mud or dirt in your hair Murasakibara-kun."

"Thank you Tetsu-chin." The 8 year old smiled. "Now it's your turn."

"...Eh?" Water was suddenly splashed onto him from different directions.

"I'll wash his hair!" Kise chirped as he grabbed the bottle of Shampoo.

"I'll be the one to spray the water!" Aomine declared as he grabbed the dipper and sprayer.

"I've got the soap." Midorima announced. "Atsushi! Hold him and keep him still."

"Wait... Don't... Midorima-kun, _where are you touching_?"

It became a very eventful bath.

* * *

"Are you ready to go to sleep now?" Kuroko asked as he buttoned up Kise's doggy pajamas.

Aomine shook his head. "No! I want to play with Tetsu-nii some more!"

"Let's go to the play room and..." Midorima wasn't able to finish his sentence because he suddenly yawned.

"I'm still hungry..." Murasakibara mumbled tiredly.

Kuroko shook his head. "You shouldn't eat anything anymore for the night, Murasakibara-kun. You already finished brushing your teeth." When he finished fixing them all up, he was about to bring them to their bedrooms until Kise took his hand.

"We'll sleep with our...daddicchi tonight." Kise said sleepily. "His bedroom is at the end of the floor."

The bluenette nodded. "Alright then."

While they walked to their father's bedroom, Kuroko carried Aomine and Kise on his back since they were too tired to go on while Murasakibara and Midorima leaned on him for support.

"This...the...one." Midorima said. Kuroko opened the door and was surprised at the size of the bedroom. It was slightly bigger than half a basketball court. There was a big bed in the middle of the room. It was big enough to accommodate more than 5 people.

_"_I don't wan't to sleep...yet..." Kise said as the bluenette placed him on the bed gently beside Aomine.

Murasakibara and Midorima looked like the were about to fall asleep any minute from now.

"It's 10:30 pm already, Kise-kun." Kuroko told the stubborn blonde.

"But we haven't told you what we wanted you to do." Aomine said, getting up. "You never completed the game so that means we win!"

Kuroko smiled. "You're right, Aomine-kun." Sometime after the bath, the blue haired five year old had told Kuroko his name.

"Can't we just tell him tomorrow?" Murasakibara mumbled as he rubbed his eyes drowsily.

"I won't be here tomorrow." The bluenette said.

"Huh?" Big not sleepy eyes were suddenly staring hard at him. "What do you mean you won't be here tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm only your temporary baby sitter remember." The four kids' eyes widened in remembrance. "But I enjoyed taking care of you four very much."

"Temporary...?" Kise trailed off.

"Can't you stay?" Murasakibara tugged Kuroko's sleeve.

"No I can't." The bluenette shook his head. "Your permanent baby sitter will be coming to take care of you tomorrow. Be nice alright?"

"But..." Midorima was about to speak up but was interrupted by a light pat on his head.

"It's getting really late you know." Kuroko reminded. "Go to sleep now. You can ask Aida-san to tell me what you want tomorrow. I'll make sure to bring it to you." The bluenette kissed the foreheads of the sleepy children. "Remember to be nice to your next baby sitter, alright?"

_Honk Honk!_

"My ride is here..." Kuroko stood up but before he could even move, he was hugged by the 4 children.

"We'll miss you..." The bluenette smiled.

"I'll miss you all too."

* * *

Akashi sighed as he opened the locked doors of his home. Today had been a very busy day of work but fortunately for him, he was given the week off for his hard work.

_'I'll have more time to spend with the children._'He thought fondly.

As he walked up the stairs, he noticed that the light in his bedroom was open.

He opened the door and noticed that his kids were there, laid on the bed but their eyes were open.

"Isn't your bedtime at 9 o'clock?" Akashi asked as he closed the door.

"Daddicchi..." Kise smiled tiredly, spreading his arms, waiting to be hugged by his father. "You're home."

"I am." He hugged the four drowsy kids tightly. "Now, why are you all still awake?"

Aomine yawned. "Baby sitter..."

"Did you not like the baby sitter you had today?" _Again_.

"Don't want another..." Midorima said, before yawning again.

"We've talked about this already, Shintarou. You need someone to supervise you while I'm gone."

Murasakibara shook his head. "We don't want a new baby sitter... we like Tetsu-chin."

Akashi raised a brow. "Tetsu-chin?"

"His name... Kuroko Tetsuya..." Midorima recalled. "We like him..."

"He's nice..." Kise added. "And very fun..."

"Want him to be our baby sitter..." Aomine continued, drowsily. "But Aida baa-chan said... he's temporary."

Kise sleepily kept talking. "Played a fun game... he...lost and he was going to do whatever we wanted... We want him as our permanent baby sitter...but he...only... temporary..."

To say the red head was surprised was an understatement. His kids had despised every baby sitter that came to their home but now... this Kuroko Tetsuya...

"I'll see what I can do." '_That name...it sounds very familiar.'_

* * *

Aida Riko was having a wonderful sleep. She no longer had to worry about her missing friend Kuroko (he was currently sleeping in the other room with Teppei). Things were slowly getting back to normal.

_RINGRINGRINGRINGRING_

She woke up abruptly at the sound of her phone ringing and ungracefully fell down the bed, her face colliding into the floor.

"...Damn phone..." She glared hatefully at the electronic contraption before snapping it open and answering with a snappy tone, "What?"

_That's no way to talk to your boss Riko._

The brunette twitched. "Akashi-san! Why're you calling this late?" She turned to look at the clock and saw that it was 1 am. "My mistake, this early."

_I want that baby sitter, Kuroko Tetsuya, to come to my home again tomorrow._

"Hah? Why do you need to talk to Kuroko?"

_I have a proposal for him. _Aida's eyes widened in surprise. Could it be that Kuroko had somehow gained the respect of the 4 monsters from hell? _I want him here by 10 o'clock sharp. And do avoid referring to my children as __monsters._

How did he know that she was thinking that...

_I just do. Now, good night._ The line was dead.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Teppei Kiyoshi walked to his room while he carried 5 thick hardbound books with him.

Kuroko looked up in surprise. "What's with all those books Teppei-kun?"

"Tetsu-nii promised to read me a bed time story every night." Kiyoshi smiled as he put the books down. "But you were gone for 3 months and you missed at least 90 days meaning you have to tell me at least 90 stories and you'll repay your debt starting now so pick a book and tell me a story!"

Kiyoshi sat down looking at him expectantly while continuing to smile.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed. **KITTY!** will be coming soon.

Do tell me if there are any grammatical errors.


	2. Has returned

Tetsu-mama

Due to an influential stalker, Kuroko has been trying to get a steady job that will not get him fired. That has not been going well for the past few months,

Pairing: Akashi/Kuroko (eventual)

Warning: You won't find much fluffiness in the first part of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot of this story

AN: Thank you all for your support and suggestions for the story! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

There was a time when Kiyoshi Teppei didn't want to smile anymore.

He, his parents and his grandparents were on their way home on a rainy night after eating out for a change of venue and to meet one another again. It was a plus for Kiyoshi that his grandparents were going to sleep over too! It made him smile even if his great uncle Kagetora and his aunt Riko were not able to come and enjoy having dinner with them.

'_Maybe next time they'll come. I hope they do._' Kiyoshi thought optimistically as he yawned tiredly. He was currently sitting in the back of the car, between his grandmother and grandfather. He was taking in all the warmth that his companions could offer as he snuggled contentedly.

Soon enough, he lulled himself to sleep while his parents conversed in the front about '_shortcuts_' or something. Maybe they were talking about which way was the fastest one to get home. It would probably take longer to get home because it was raining though. The rain seemed to be getting stronger if the loud raindrops that were steadily getting louder were anything to go by.

After a while, Kiyoshi found himself dreaming. It was completely silent and he could see nothing but darkness. It wasn't the bad kind of darkness either. The dream made him feel comfort and peace. There was no noise or anything disruptive.

But suddenly, there was a very bright light that appeared in his dream. It was small at first but it slowly got bigger and bigger.

Then, he heard a panicking voice. "Don't open your eyes, Teppei!" Trembling arms suddenly surrounded his body. What was happening in his dream?

He kept his eyes closed and hugged himself as tightly as he could when he heard screeching and the sounds of cars honking. There was screaming as well. It sounded like his parents' voices. The four year old could not decipher what his parents were saying but he could hear the panic and terror in their voices.

If only he didn't have that curiosity, if only he didn't wake up from his peaceful dream…..

Kiyoshi Teppei opened his eyes and saw that a truck was heading straight for them. He could see the driver of the truck panicking. He was trying to gain control of the wheels. At the corner of his eye, his father was trying to make the car move but the road was too slippery and his mother –

_CRAAA – AAAASH!_

Kiyoshi didn't know why but it felt as though time had slowed down. He could clearly see the glass in front shatter and fall down unhurriedly. Like they were just dry leaves falling from a tree. It leisurely cut his parents' skin and clothes. The crimson red liquid followed soon after. Some of the sharp shattered glass managed to fall on the back of his grandmother who was hugging him tightly in an effort to shield him.

He felt the warmth that had once emitted from his loved ones disappear. The arms that were keeping him safe were slowly falling and in silent terror, the four year old could only watch as his dear grandmother fall as the force of the truck made their car collide with the metal railings.

The brunette tried to keep himself still but he could not help but flinch at the sickening snap he heard from his grandfather when his neck suddenly moved forward then backwards just as quickly. His beloved grandfather's head lay low, never to move again.

It was only now that he noticed the excruciating pain coming from his left knee. He also felt something drip down from his eyes. Was it tears? Or maybe it could be blood. Maybe the windows beside his grandparents also shattered and was letting the rain in.

Outside, Kyoshi could hear people screaming for help and the loud sirens of the ambulances.

"**HEEY**! Help me get the door open!" A low voice called out somewhere from his right. He turned his head (but not without flinching in pain) as the door of the car was forced open very noisily. "Holy…. Damn…There's so much blood – The driver's dead and the woman in the front passenger's seat is probably in the same condition. Crap, that old man is lying down in a very….damn…..Wait, there's a kid! And he's still breathing!"

"Don't just stand there! Get that child out!" Another voice called but it sounded more frantic the first. "And the others as well! We have to get them all to the nearest hospital! Some might still be breathing."

"Someone call the fire department and hurry! The engines of the truck and the car are on fire! It might cause an explosion if we're not fast enough." A gruff male voice yelled. "And the rain suddenly stopped! What the hell is up with the weather tonight?!"

'_Really?'_ Kiyoshi looked up as his body was carried out of the burning car by a nurse and saw that indeed, the rain had disappeared. The night sky was strangely clear. He could see the stars shining brightly but he couldn't find himself to….. feel anything at all. The four year old felt so….blank.

"The kid's in bad shape!" The nurse announced as she laid the impassive boy on the formerly white sheets. "He seems to be in shock. No signs of a concussion but his knee must've collided with something really hard to be in that condition." Teppei was too lost in a mental sense to flinch when the woman gripped his aching knee."This will most definitely need a surgery and a year of rehabilitation if we want that knee of his to ever heal….. There are cuts all over him, probably from the broken shards of glass. Ah, he was one big cut on his thigh. Hey Newbie! Help me stop the bleeding so get the tape and bandages! – There're bruises on his legs as well. Fortunately, I see no burnt marks on him."

"Kid," The brunette moved his head tiredly to look at an old man's worried face. "Good, he's still conscious and he can still react. Stay awake, alright? We'll be at the hospital in 5 minutes. I'm sure you can keep your eyes open until then right?"

"_Don't open your eyes, Teppei!"_

"Where are my parents!?" The four year old sat up abruptly and he ignored the soaring pain that came with it. "My grandmother? My grandfather?! Where are they?!"

"Woah! Kid! KID!" The old man turned to the nurse. "He's hyperventilating!"

* * *

"Teppei-kun, it's time to wake – " Kuroko had just opened the door when suddenly, the boy he was calling for ran to him and hugged the bluenette tightly. The older male could feel the tension coming out of the boy in large waves. "Teppei-kun…"

"Wahh…." The brunette hugged Kuroko tighter while he let his head bury into the warmth that he was _sure _that would never disappear. He couldn't help but whimper and sob a little at the thought that even his Tetsu-nii would disappear.

'_The same nightmare again, huh….'_ The 26 year old thought as he returned the hug and rubbed the back of Teppei in a soothing manner. "Let it out Teppei-kun, let it out. Everything is alright now."

"That's what the doctor said!" Kiyoshi sniffed as he tried to wipe the tears that were falling. "He said everything was alright! Even when mom, dad, grandpa and grandma – "He couldn't continue the sentence because he feared that he would break down again.

Kuroko smiled as he looked straight into the teary eyes of the 9 year old. "I'm here. Your Aunt Riko is here too. Your Uncle Junpei and his friends are coming to visit later! See? Everything is alright."

"It's… not going to rain tonight…right?" Usually the brunette didn't pay much mind to the weather at night but after remembering _that_, it caused some unnecessary fear for him to feel.

The bluenette patted the brunette when he noticed that Kiyoshi was finally calming down. "Not that I know of. The weather man said that it would be a clear day with no rain whatsoever for the whole week."

"Oh," Kiyoshi seemed to be lost in a trance of some sorts before he jumped out of the arms of Kuroko and smiled brightly, "Okay! I'm gonna take a bath first!" The brunette rushed off to the bathroom leaving an amused bluenette behind.

"What a strong boy." Kuroko commented as he fixed the bed sheets and collected the scattered clothes and basketball magazines. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he has an Iron heart."

* * *

"_Ah, Aida-san!" Kuroko stared in slight surprise as he walked inside the room. "I did not expect to see you here."_

"_Hello, Kuroko." Aida tried to smile at the younger male but failed miserably. She looked towards the unconscious four year old to hide her expression from the usually blank faced young man. "Well, I'm his Aunt so…."_

"_I understand," The bluenette nodded politely before laying down the basket of handwritten letters beside the bed. "Condolences." _

"_Yeah…Thanks." Aida bit her lip to keep herself from sighing sadly. She had to change the subject. "What's with the letters, Kuroko?"_

_The bluenette's expression brightened slightly but he did not smile. "These were all written by his classmates and me the day after we heard about the news. Some of his friends in the upper levels also wrote letters for him."_

"_Oh right. I forgot about you being his teacher at Teiko." Aida suddenly recalled Teppei telling her stories about the games he and his classmates would play. 'Find the phantom' was the name of the game if she remembered correctly. She should have realized that the phantom was Kuroko. "This is very sweet of you and your students. I'm sure he'll be very happy when he wakes up."_

"_When will he wake up?" Kuroko asked quietly._

_Aida sighed sadly. "I don't know. He hasn't woken up since the accident yet."_

_Silence filled the room and the two occupants stared at the still body. The only evidence showing that the boy was still alive was the slow rising of his chest. Teppei was still breathing._

_Kuroko broke the silence. "When is the funeral?"_

"_Two weeks from now on a Sunday afternoon." The brunette answered quickly. "I don't know whether I want Teppei to wake up by then and come to the funeral."_

"_Teppei-kun is a very strong boy." The teacher said confidently as he brushed the hair of his young student with his pale fingers."He will wake up soon. I don't think he wants his Aunt to wait that long, no?"_

* * *

"Auntie Riko! Auntie Riko!" Kiyoshi hopped excitedly into the room with his still wet hair dripping. "Are we having omelette today? Or scrambled eggs? Or sunny side up? Or maybe mashed potatoes!"

Aida huffed at the energetic 9 year old's strange antics. "Kuroko won't be the one to cook breakfast today."

Kiyoshi was still grinning happily but his face turned extremely pale. Kuroko immediately came into the kitchen when he heard those words. "I'm not cooking but does not mean that your Aunt Riko is."

"Huh?" The brunette put her hands on her hips and looked hard at the bluenette. "Are you saying that my cooking is bad – "

"I never said that your cooking was bad." Kuroko raised his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying that I ordered some food last night. We're having sushi today."

"But that's not nutri – "

"YAY!" Kiyoshi rushed to the refrigerator. "I want fatty tuna! I'll put some ketchup and horse radish!"

"…." Aida stayed silent as her nephew started bouncing around and sprouting nonsense about what he'll add to his sushi. Seriously, was this really her nephew?

"Don't doubt it Aida-san. He's definitely your nephew." Kuroko spoke up as he warmed up the sushi. "Your cooking skills are…exotic and his food preferences are as well. They match." _But unfortunately, his taste in food isn't exotic enough to like your cooking._

* * *

After dropping Teppei off at his school, Aida drove off with Kuroko right beside her.

"Do you have any plans for today?"

The bluenette shook his head. "Other than looking online and through the newspapers for a decent job, no. I have nothing productive to do for the day."

"Great!" Kuroko stared as his former coach started to produce sparkles around her brightening eyes. "I'll drop you off at Akashi's place then!"

"Excuse me," The bluenette looked confusedly at the smiling brunette. "But who is Akashi?"

"You mean, I didn't tell you?"

"…..Tell me what?" Kuroko inquired as he stared impassively at the older female's face. He knew that look. She was planning something. And when she makes plans that have something to do with him, they usually never go correctly.

"Akashi Seijuro is the father of those little monsters you took care of yesterday!" Aida explained. It was like she was only talking about the weather. "He's my boss you see and he's currently on break from work for a while since the media's going crazy about that scene that was somehow uploaded in the internet last night! He's in _Psycho Pass_ and _Hikari no basuke (Light's basketball)_."

Kuroko's eyes stared blankly at Aida. What on earth was a Psycho Pass? A gadget or something? He voiced out his question.

"Ah, it's a TV series….Wait….you don't know Akashi Seijuro, do you?" The brunette parked the car in front of one of the random restaurants and stared incredulously at the impassive bluenette. "Are you serious? This has got to be some kind of joke right?"

"I've never been very good at joking, Aida-san." Kuroko deadpanned. "And no, I do not know Akashi Seijuro."

He did not like the look of disbelief and exasperation his former coach was giving him right now. He didn't pay attention to celebrities or stuff like that. It wasn't his type of thing and Aida knew that but apparently, this Akashi Seijuro was so famous that even someone like him just had to know his name.

"You really don't know him?" Aida groaned, shaking her head at the bluenette.

"Well," Kuroko put some thought into it. "I've heard some of my former students talk about him before but other than that, I don't know anything."

"Didn't you study at Teiko before?" Kuroko nodded. "Then you must've heard something about him even then! Akashi studied there from elementary until high school! He's probably even in the same batch as you or maybe a year or two older but even back then, anyone who's anyone knows his name."

"I'm not considered as anyone then." Kuroko commented monotonously. "And I was a loner and kept to myself most of the time remember? I usually spent my free time by going to the library or by going down to the kindergarten area to play with the kids who were still waiting for their parents to come a fetch them."

Aida placed her palm on her forehead. "You're terribly hopeless, Kuroko."

"I know that very well." The bluenette said bluntly. "Let's go back to the main matter – why do I need to see Akashi-san?"

* * *

"Father! I can't find my lucky item!" Midorima was panicking. He was practically throwing stuff into the air in an attempt to find his lucky item for the day which was a red and black striped bracelet.

_KACHACK!_

He was literally throwing stuff into the air. Including the sharp kitchen tools.

"It's on top of the drawer in your room, Shintarou." The emerald eyed boy did not question how his father knew where the bracelet was without looking in his room and just ran up the stairs.

Akashi shook his head in exasperation as he took out the knives from the wooden floor and returned them to their original places. The usually calm and collected Midorima Shintarou was a mess when he couldn't find his lucky item. "No running up the stairs."

"Yes, father! Sorry, father!" The four eyed 7 year old's cheeks flushed before he continued to go to his room but in a slower pace.

"Daddy-chin," Murasakibara walked to the red head with a plastic filled with candies in his hands. "May I have this for recess?"

"No, Atsushi." The actor swiped the plastic bag away and replaced it with a lunchbox that had two bentos inside. "But I'll let you have some candies after school if I don't get a call about you eating during classes."

"Alright." The purple haired giant could never disobey his father but that didn't stop him from pouting whenever the man would not let him eat his favorite snacks.

Akashi ignored the pout and faced the messy haired Aomine with a brush in hand. "Didn't I tell you to brush your hair after taking a bath, Daiki?"

"Ryouta's been hogging the brush for half an hour already." The blue haired five year old said as he pointed at the blonde who was still brushing his hair. Akashi couldn't help but smirk in amusement at Kise's actions. He's been spending too much time with Satsuki.

"But don't you have your own brush?"

"He's using mine." Aomine glared lightly at the oblivious blonde while Akashi brushed the hair of the five year old. "He says that it makes his hair neater than his own brushes. I think he's only doing that to bug me."

'_That's for sure.'_ Akashi thought when he saw Kise glance at Aomine with a grin when he wasn't looking before concentrating on fixing his hair again.

"The school bus is on its way here!" Midorima announced as he went down the stairs with the bracelet he had been looking for a while ago. "I saw it from the window."

"Get your bags, children." Akashi said as he handed the colorful bags to his kids. "Make sure that your bentos are with you. I'll be fetching you from school today too so don't walk home alright?"

"Why can't we just walk to school?" Aomine asked when he got his dark blue back pack that had a basketball on the front pouch with the name _"Daiki" _written below it.

"Safety reasons." The red head answered. "When all of you have finally reached the age of 10, I'll allow you to walk to and from school."

Murasakibara swallowed the last of the chips he was eating. "I still have to wait for Ryou-chin and Dai-chin to turn 10?"

"Yes you do." Akashi smiled genuinely to his kids before giving them a kiss on each of their foreheads. "Now, don't terrorize your classmates and teachers too much." He opened the door and saw a familiar yellow bus outside.

Midorima nodded obediently. "We won't!"

Murasakibara yawned loudly before correcting what his younger brother had said. "We'll try not to anyway."

Aomine and Kise grinned together. "And besides, terrorizing people is your job!" They ran to the school bus immediately after saying that.

"Wait for us!" Midorima and Murasakibara ran after the two energetic five year olds.

"Yep," Akashi brushed his hair with his fingers. "Definitely my kids."

* * *

"We're here!" Aida announced while she unlocked the doors of the vehicle. "You better ring the door bell. Akashi doesn't like it when people are late."

"What time is the appointment supposed to be held?" The bluenette asked as he got off the car.

The brunette smiled. "10 o'clock but he likes it when his guests arrive at least 30 minutes earlier than what is expected." '_That's also points for you in Akashi's favor. And you may not know it but you're going need it very much.'_ "I won't be accompanying you if you're wondering so try to not be too blunt alright?"

"Ah," Aida waved enthusiastically at the blank faced Kuroko and speeded away.

'_Though I said that I didn't know anything about Akashi…'_ The bluenette walked quietly and rung the doorbell. '_Something just feels familiar about that man. Maybe I passed by him in the corridors or something when I was still a student.'_

Kuroko was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened and revealed a taller male in front of him.

The red head's eyes seemed to widen at the sight of him but the expression disappeared quickly, making the former kindergarten teacher think that it was just a trick of the light.

"Good morning," The man greeted politely. "You are Kuroko Tetsuya I assume?"

"Yes." The bluenette said monotonously as he bowed in greeting. "And good morning to you too."

The taller male offered his hand. "Akashi Seijuro. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Kuroko shook the red head's hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Well, come in." Akashi gestured for the bluenette to go inside. "We have a lot to discuss."

Kuroko followed the actor around and they settled in the quiet library with some tea in hand. So far, the bluenette could assess that the man was a gentleman. At least, for now anyway. This could all be an act after all but he couldn't help but trust the man. Maybe it was because he adopted 4 kids and managed to take care of them professionally without any outside help.

Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine and Kise obviously adored their father.

The icy eyed male watched as the heterochromatic eyed actor poured tea into his cup. Strange, he felt tense.

"I've done some research about you, Tetsuya." The bluenette did not react to being addressed by his first name. "And I was quite surprised with what I have found."

"It does seem that I have a very bad history, doesn't it?" Kuroko mentally smiled at how bad his career life had fallen.

"Though it does seem like that," Akashi offered the cup of tea to his companion. "I've heard many good comments about your capabilities as a teacher. I was told that you were quite a prodigy during your college years. Is that so?"

"It's a bit over exaggerated, Akashi-san." Kuroko remarked monotonously before drinking the warm tea.

"Oh?" The red head didn't look like he believed what he said. "Though you say that, my manager, Aida Riko recommended you and spoke highly of you. I believe her exact words were, "_I've got the perfect guy to take care of your little mons – kids! You'll never have to find another babysitter again!"_."

Kuroko's lips quirked up slightly as he placed the cup of tea back on the saucer. He could definitely imagine hearing that from his coach.

"Let me be honest, I want to hire you as my children's babysitter already." Akashi admitted with a smirk as Kuroko looked down with a slight blush when he read the silent compliment hidden in the red head's words. Was that how highly the man thought of him? "They like you so I want you. It takes a lot to impress them as they are _my_ children. And you managed to do so. There has never been a babysitter they haven't scarred for life both mentally and physically until you."

"Is that supposed to intimidate me, Akashi-san?" Kuroko asked with mild amusement.

"If it were, you would've been intimidated already." Akashi replied with a pleasant tone. "The matter that's keeping me from offering you the position already is your history."

Kuroko looked at the red head straight in the eye as he sipped the tea."Which part?"

"I want to know the reason why your superiors have fired you." The red head said with all seriousness. "Though I already have Aida's positive word about you, I've discovered that you disappeared 3 months prior to this arrangement. Any reason for that?"

Kuroko thought hard about what he should say. He wasn't that open to the idea of telling someone who he had just met about his past but this was his chance to be able to get a stable job and not be a burden to Aida anymore.

The bluenette took a deep breath. "How much do you know?"

"Riko slipped a name when I called her this morning." Akashi said. "Orenjina Natsumi. Daughter of the owner of the very influential _Orenjina Company._"

"That's all?" Kuroko inquired impassively. '_Note to self: Wring Aida's neck later.'_

"Yes." Actually, Akashi knew a little bit more than that but the bluenette didn't need know about that.

After a few moments of thinking, Kuroko decided to trust the man and told his story, "I met her when a professor and I went to a private high school to observe and for me to gain some experience in teaching. She became one of my students, got too attached and confessed to me a week before I was supposed to leave."

"My negative answer to her did not make her happy." Kuroko closed his eyes as he remembered that particular moment. "Ever since then, Orenjina-san has been going after me. Even when I transferred to another college, I would see her staring at me from outside of the classroom. I ignored her most of the time but I suppose that wasn't a very wise idea. After I graduated, I worked at Teiko as a Kindergarten teacher. I thought she would stop but in the end, it caused my career to fall apart."

"Would you have forced yourself to be in a relationship with her if you knew this was going to happen?"

Kuroko was too endorsed in reminiscing in some old memories to notice that the question was rather personal. "No."

The bluenette snapped out of his trance when he heard the red head chuckle quietly. "You really haven't changed at all since then."

"I beg your pardon?" Kuroko stared at the bright eyed red head, wondering what exactly he was talking about.

Akashi smiled at him. "I said that since the information I have about you has been verified, I'll be happy to hire you as my children's permanent babysitter."

Kuroko watched the red head impassively as he stood up and said, "May I be excused for a little while? I need to get the contract that will confirm our agreement and I need to discuss with you about some terms and conditions that are very important for you to know. And just in case you don't agree with one of the conditions, we'll be able to settle it immediately."

"You may look at the books around while you're waiting." Akashi added before he exited the library through the door then closed it with a soft thud.

"To think that we would meet again under these circumstances." Akashi commented lightly as he shook his head at the absurdness of it all.

His earlier expression of politeness was replaced with one of complete displeasure.

"The fact that you have a stalker is already frustrating. Knowing that you don't even remember me anymore is increasing said frustration." The man noted as he walked away from the room. "Fine then, I'll just have to remind you of our….relationship."

While he contemplated about it a little more, the displeasure was replaced with excitement and it shined brightly in the actor's eyes.

* * *

**BONK! CRASH! SNAP!**

"RYOUTA!" A blue haired five year old yelled as he ran after the grinning blonde.

"You'll never catch me alive!" Kise turned around a stuck his tongue out at his brother, making him more peeved.

Aomine sped up his pace. "You're gonna pay for making me trip on a bucket of legos! Do you have any idea how much it hurts?!"

"Nope!" The blonde replied cheekily. "And I don't intend on finding out." He ducked when he noticed sharp pencils flying at his way.

"Oh my…" The Kindergarten teacher face palmed at the violence that was happening in front of her and the children. "I can't believe this is happening again!"

She ran over to the dark skinned five year old first. "Daiki-kun, please stop going after Ryouta-kun. That's not very nice..."

Her scolding was completely ignored by Aomine and he continued to run after the jumpy Kise.

"...It's been a while since I've been here." A monotone voice remarked. If you listened closely, you would hear the fondness in the tone.

"Brings back memories hm?" Kise and Aomine stopped their game of cat and mouse immediately when they heard the familiar voices from outside the door.

"DADDICHI IS HERE!"

"DAD IS HERE!"

The two kids ran outside of the room, leaving the exhausted kindergarten teacher alone in the room. At least all the students have finally gone home now.

* * *

Aomine and Kise jumped into the open arms of the red head and ended up being carried by Akashi.

_'He's got strong arms...'_ Kuroko couldn't help but think as he watched the family interact with one another.

"Can we get some ice cream?" Kise asked excitedly.

"Ice cream!" Aomine cheered. It seemed that their previous argument has been completely forgotten.

"Later. After we fetch Shintarou and Atsushi." Akashi said making the two smile even brighter. He turned to the observing bluenette. "Let's get into the car. I can't stay here for too long." The two kids he was carrying still didn't seem to notice that bluenette.

Kuroko nodded but before he could even follow, he felt two hands grab his shirt.

"...Tetsu-nii, is that you?" The bluenette's eyes widened when he remembered the young boy.

"Yukio-kun!" Kuroko smiled as Kasamatsu's eyes brightened. He's grown so much!

"It really is you!" The spikey haired 10 year old grinned. "Kiyoshi wasn't kidding when he said that you were back!"

Another familiar child appeared. It was a messy haired boy who spoke with a Kansai accent. "Kasamatsu! Coach 'Zaki's looking for you!"

"I'll go to the gym later! Look who I've found!" Kasamatsu yelled at the other 10 year old.

"Eh? You're with someone?"

"Of course I am four eyes! Look!" Realization hit the other child in the face.

"Shoichi-kun." Kuroko bowed in greeting and found himself facing the smiling face of Imayoshi.

"It's been a while, Tetsu-nii!" The four eyed boy was tall enough to pat the bluenette's head without having to tip toe.

'_Most of my former students are bound to grow taller than me...'_ Kuroko had to face the cold and hard truth.

"Tetsu-nii's/Tetsucchi here?!" Both boys jumped out of their father's arms when they finally realized that the bluenette was there.

"He is." Akashi said to the surprised 5 year olds. "I hired him as your permanent babysitter."

"REALLY?" They were both about to run to Kuroko but their father grabbed the back of their shirts before they could.

Akashi shook his head. "Let him have his little reunion with his former students."

"He used to teach here?" Aomine asked curiously as the red head led them to the car.

"Yes." The heterochromatic eyed male answered absentmindedly. "We'll just wait for him in the car. He knows where it's parked anyway."

_Back with Kuroko_

"Tetsu-nii..." There were some kids who were sobbing tears of joy when they saw him.

"There's no need to cry..." Kuroko said as he patted the boy's back.

"Tetsu-nii, Tetsu-nii! I got an A in Art class!" One of the girls said. "I promised that I would study hard and I did!"

"Very good." The bluenette's lips formed a very small proud smile but that was enough to make the young girl happy.

"Oi, oi! What's with all the noise!?" A low voice yelled. "Recess is almost over! Get back to your classrooms!"

"**YESSIR COACH 'ZAKI SIR!**" Immediately the group of children disappeared but not without saying goodbye to their former kindergarten teacher.

"Annoying little runts..." The grey haired coach grumbled as he pinched his nose. "I'll make them do 50 push-ups for their warm-up later..."

"It's been a while, Haizaki-kun." Kuroko stated monotonously while appearing out of nowhere beside his former college classmate.

"HOLY FU - " A hand was slapped over his mouth before he could finish saying the word.

"Still saying profanities like always." He commented, making his grip harder. The grey haired coach wondered if his former colleague wanted to break his jaw or something. "I thought you would have gotten over that bad habit of yours after these years of being around children."

Haizaki pulled the hand off his mouth. "No way! And you'd be surprised. Those kids are even worse than I was when I was their age!" The Teiko coach stared at the bluenette with a grudgingly curious look.

"You're here at Teiko." Haizaki said.

"Yes, yes I am."

"So, did you finally escape that chit?"

"Orenjina-san?"

The 26 year old coach snorted at the politeness of the other. He that the bluenette was nice and polite but even with the woman who made his career a living hell? This was just too much. "I can't believe you're still like that."

"My thoughts are exactly the same about you." Kuroko retorted bluntly with his usual blank expression. "And to answer your question, no. Not yet anyway."

"Heh." Haizaki grinned, messing up the hair of the shorter male. "Good to see you again."

The bluenette smiled slightly. "Likewise."

* * *

They waited a little longer for Midorima and Murasakibara before leaving to eat out then get ice cream for dessert. Now, they were all on their way home.

"It seems I don't need to worry about my children ever getting bored you." Akashi noticed while he drove the car back to his home.

"I suppose not." Kuroko replied as he was once again hugged from behind by Kise. "I would be in trouble if that were so."

"Tetsu-chin," The bluenette moved his attention to the purple haired eight year old behind him. "Shin-chin and I heard your conversation with Coach 'Zaki. Do you two know each other?"

"Yes. We were classmates in college then colleagues when I was a teacher at Teiko." Kuroko answered.

"Are you two close?" Midorima asked.

"We're friends." The bluenette replied, wondering why they were asking questions about their grey haired coach.

Aomine cut to the chase. "We need blackmail on him. Juicy information! He keeps on making us do laps. Even us kindergarteners."

Kuroko mentally chuckled as the dark blue haired five year old started to tell stories about how evil and monstrous their coach was. Haizaki never changed.

"Haizaki Shogo..." Akashi mumbled with a strange look on his face.

"Yes?" Kuroko looked at the red head and immediately knew what exactly the other wast thinking. "Akashi-san, you do not need to worry about your children's safety. His behavior has greatly improved since he started studying in Seirin college. I should know, we worked together in a lot of projects and works! He's also - "

The bluenette suddenly felt a piece of candy get inserted inside his mouth. "Tetsu-chin has been talking too much."

"I never knew that Coach 'Zaki was actually a pretty good guy." Midorima admitted.

"He separates his work life and his personal life." Kuroko said with a blank but knowing look. "If you're one of his better students and you meet come across him outside of school, you'll probably think that he was another student like you. Especially if you meet him in one of the basketball courts around."

The four kids drank in every word that the blank faced bluenette said. It was amusing to watch in Akashi's opinion.

"Akashi-san." The red head nodded in response to let Kuroko know that he was listening. "Aida-san told me that you studied in Teiko during your younger years. What batch were you?"

Akashi smirked. "20XX-20XX. The same as you."

Kuroko didn't have time to respond before the red head stopped the car abruptly and opened the doors and announced that they were home. The four kids hopped out of the room energetically and ran to the house.

The bluenette felt a hand grasp his shoulder and warm breath beside his left ear.

"I wonder if you can remember me, Tetsuya. We were rather close after all." Kuroko snapped his head to his right and found himself looking straight into the sharp eyes of Akashi. His face was just a few centimeters away from the other's. It suddenly hit him.

"President?!" Akashi's smirk just screamed smugness.

"I have always know that you were never one to pay attention to gossip, the ridiculous popularity polls that the Secretary would hold and other things like that but I expected to you to at least know my name." The bluenette looked away, his face still blank but Akashi knew that the he was terribly embarrassed. "No need to worry, I forgive you for that. You just deserve punishment~"

"Tetsu-nii!" Kuroko took this as a chance to turn away from Akashi and instead walked to the house.

The red head whistled lowly as he watched the retreating figure of the other. "Running away again? It didn't work during our time at Teiko but you somehow managed to hide from me for almost more than 8 years after high school and then during that time, you got yourself an obsessed stalker. You honestly think I'll just give up after that?"

Having heard the last part Kuroko sighed to himself. "No. I never thought you would."

_They were both very stubborn people after all._

* * *

_"_Natsumi Orenjina, listen to me when I say this," Narrow eyes stared at the carrot head with a very irritated expression. "I am not going to help you find, Tet-chan! That guy has enough on his plate already because of you!"

Orenjina scowled at her older brother. "But we're siblings! You should help me! I am going to inherit the company after all so you should be in good terms with me. I can make your life a living hell."

"Yeah, sure." Takao rolled his eyes at the spoiled brat. "And just in case you've forgotten, we're not blood related. I was adopted remember? I have no obligation to you other than to not dirty the Orenjina name."

"You don't even carry the name!"

"Because I don't want to! I chose to keep my biological father's surname unlike mother dearie." Takao uncharacteristically scowled as he remembered the awful woman. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were her daughter." The last part was muttered and fortunately not heard by Orenjina.

"And just in case you try something, I happen to know a lot of people in the right places since I'm a well known paramedic." The black haired male said with a threatening tone.

The carrot head stood up and glared hatefully at the other. "Kuroko-sama's been missing for more than 3 months! Aren't at least worried about your friend?"

"I have nothing to worried about." Takao smirked. "He's in pretty good hands now so I suggest you stop your ridiculous attempts in getting him to like you."

"Why should I?" Was he speaking to a 25 year old woman or a child?

"Because," Patience is a virtue that he did not have but for Tet-chan, he'll force himself to have it. "Someday, Tet-chan will find himself someone who will defend him because kami-sama's knows that the guy is too nice to do anything against you. And when that someone comes, you'll try to hurt this person and when you do, Tet-chan will get angry and when Tet-chan gets angry..." He left the girl to ponder about it instead.

"Just so you know," Takao turned around and went straight for the exit. "That someone has already appeared and he's definitely no pushover."

Orenjina grabbed one of the vases and threw it at her sibling but the older man easily dodged it.

"You're lucky that your father doesn't know anything about what you've been doing for the past 8 years, 'Sumi!" Takao stated mischievously. "You better be careful now because your position as the future owner of the company is at stake."

The girl simply watched as the other left with an expression of pure loathing on her face.

"You'll see, Kazunari! I'll get Kuroko Tetsuya and the ownership of the company because I am Orenjina Natsumi! And I always get what I want."

* * *

"I don't want you to go!" Kise whimpered as he latched himself to the bluenette's left leg.

"Stay!" Aomine was on the other leg.

Midorima was trying to keep himself from joining in the struggle to keep Kuroko from leaving while Murasakibara was grabbing the older male's shirt while he held onto the railing of the stairs.

Akashi grabbed the two kids' collars and carried them both up. "Atsushi..."

Murasakibara stared at him for a few seconds before letting go of the bluenette.

"I promise," Kuroko looked at the four kids sincerely. "I'll come back tomorrow."

"That better be true!" Aomine yelled. "Or else we'll go to Aida baa-chan's home and kidnap you!"

"We'll bring chloroform to knock you out." Midorima said to him with a serious expression.

"..." The former teacher looked over at the other adult who seemed to be enjoying the scene.

"You can't stop them from learning when they're in school." Akashi reasoned as he patted Midorima's head.

Suddenly, the door was opened and a certain 9 year old came emerging from it.

"Tetsu-nii!" The brunette smiled brightly as he hugged Kuroko tightly.

"Ah, Teppei-kun." He patted the young child's head. "Is your Aunt Riko there?"

"Nope!" Kiyoshi shook his head as he let go of the taller male. "It's Uncle Junpei who brought us here."

"I see." Kuroko turned to the four kids he had been looking after for the past 4-6 hours and gave them all a hug. "I'll see you all tomorrow." The brunette watched the scene with a look of contemplation.

Once the bluenette turned his back, Kiyoshi grabbed his hand and started walking out the door.

Before they stepped out, Kiyoshi turned his back and gave the 4 kids a small smile that sparked something very dangerous in their minds.

'_I know that one day, Tetsu-nii will leave to be with his own family.'_ The brunette thought as he walked away with the oblivious Kuroko. '_But just for now, let me close my eyes from that inevitable future.'_

'_Ah, this one's a sly one.'_ Akashi thought as he watched the brunette's smile turn a little darker. '_And it seems he's started a silent challenge between him and my kids.'_ The red head watched as Midorima's, Aomine's, Kise's and Murasakibara's faces all got sour.

How amusing.

**End of Chapter.**

**OMAKE**

_What if Aida had done something to the sushi without Kuroko knowing...?_

"Auntie Riko..."

"Yes, Teppei-kun?" Aida looked down to see a pair of curious eyes stare at her.

"Why is my fatty tuna glowing green with purple polka dots?" At that very moment, Kuroko ran to the kitchen, grabbed the sushi and threw it out the window.

"Why'd you throw it out?!" Aida glared at the bluenette. "That was a waste of food!"

The bluenette pointed at the falling food and just a few moments later...

**BOOOOOOOM**

"They make fireworks." Kuroko stated bluntly while Kiyoshi stared at the display with great interest.

"So Auntie Riko's cooking is amazing."

"But it isn't made for eating." That made him receive a smack on the head.

* * *

**Reply to Anonymous Reviews**

** : **Kiddie!GoM is so cute and making Kuroko the babysitter and Akashi the father encouraged me to write this even more! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**noname: **Well the update is here and I'll definitely do my best to make things interesting :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**More: **It's finally here so till the next chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Guest: **The update is here. I don't know if it was fast enough though. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Domsperlover: **I'm really happy to know that you liked it! The update is finally here so I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Just a guest: **Of course I'll continue it! And I hope you enjoyed the update! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

AN: Hi guys~ How're you all doing? I updated the fic~ Yay~~

What do you think about Haizaki? I wanted to write about him being a kinda good guy in the story so I hope I wrote him alright. Did you guys read Chapter 211 yet? Meeeeh I really want to know what happened to Akashi's eye and the story of that random dude who Kuroko is friends with! I've been speculating that maybe he's that fifth member from Rakuzan but I shut the idea out because Kuroko would've recognized him.

I WANT TO KNOW MORE.

I hope you enjoyed! Please Review your thoughts about the chapter!


	3. With a few secrets

Tetsu-mama

Due to an influential stalker, Kuroko has been trying to get a steady job that will not get him fired. That has not been going well for the past few months,

Pairing: Akashi/Kuroko (eventual)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot of this story

AN: The latest 3 chapters T_T So that's how his eyes came to be….And then…. Aomine -sobs- and Kuroko

Teiko Arc is definitely taking a long time to finish…..

Third year is so angsty! I was so angry when the series ended in a cliffhanger with Ogiwara and Akashi!

If I haven't replied to your review on the last chapter, you'll find it down with the anonymous reviews so just find your username :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**10:30 pm in the evening. **

**Clickity, clickity, clackity, clackity~**

_Akashi-kun, I hope you don't mind if I'll come over and visit the kids tomorrow afternoon!_

_**Click, clack, click, clack, click, CLACK!**_

_I don't mind. Though I have to ask, why are you visiting so suddenly? Don't you have a shooting abroad scheduled this week? _

**Clickity, clickity, clackity, clackity~**

_It was cancelled just an hour ago. T-T_

_**Clickity~**_

_Anyway, I heard you've got the kids another babysitter and he hasn't been fired yet! I want to meet him. Your secretary told me that he's really well liked by the kids. _

**Clack, click, Clack!**

_That's putting it lightly, Satsuki. _

_Well then, the kids will be expecting you tomorrow. I'll be gone for the whole day so do give me your opinion of him. _

**Clickity, clickity, clackity, clackity~**

_Sure! _

_What's the guy's name?_

_**Click.**_

_Tetsuya Kuroko. _

_I'll be back for dinner so –_

_Please play nicely._

**Akashi Seijuro is offline.**

* * *

_**Letters to Kiyoshi**_

_To Teppei-kun_

_Sorry if my handwriting is horrible! And I'm sorry if I sound weird or have wrong spelling or something! I'm sorry for saying sorry a lot! Sorry! I hope you're alright Teppei-kun! I hope you liked the cookies my mom and I baked for you! I also made sure to copy the notes you need when you come back!_

_Come back to school soon! _

_(sorry if I sound demanding)_

_-Ryo Sakurai_

* * *

"Do you need help with that?" Kuroko asked the busily scribbling Aida as he walked down the stairs while carrying a fairly large hardbound book. His debt of telling stories has been decreased to 60 stories which is pretty good but the progress will probably start slowing down since Kiyoshi had suddenly grown an interest in reading very, very long stories.

'_I wouldn't be surprised if he just had me read those lengthy stories just to keep me from fulfilling the debt.'_ The bluenette thought in amusement.

Suddenly, Aida groaned out in defeat, bringing her younger companion out of his thoughts.

"Can you believe just how _aggravating_ it is to work with such pompous asse– "

"Teppei-kun's upstairs."

"Grrrr – fine – **Jerks**!" The brunette rolled her eyes. She then explained her reason for being very irritated. "There was supposed to be a photo shoot scheduled this week and because of it, some of the best actors and actresses we had in the cast had to back out!" She snapped the pencil she was holding. "But then, just a while ago, Akashi texted me that it's been cancelled! No sooner than that, I've received emails and texts from said people who backed out without a care, now demanding that they get their slot back! Honestly! The nerve of these people….."

While Aida continued to rant and reached her hand out to call one of the actors, Kuroko tried his hardest to calm his stressed out his sempai before she could do anything impulsive.

"It is indeed very rude of them to act like that but you must understand that it isn't very professional to angrily scream at them through the phone. So please, put that phone down. I can't have you screaming the ear drums out of people at this time. It's almost midnight. How about you get some sleep?" Kuroko monotonously soothed the furious Aida. "Tomorrow, you give them your answer. It's best not to dwell on it now."

After a few moments of deep breathing, the brunette sighed tiredly. "You're right, Kuroko. Sorry for yelling like that." She raked her short hair with her fingers. "It's been a really eventful night for me but that does not give me a reason to just explode at you! I'm really sorry."

"It's fine." Kuroko gave a tiny smile. "Let's get some sleep. One is able to think more clearly after a good night's rest."

* * *

Sleep gradually took over all the occupants of the cozy home of three. Or at least it was a cozy home of two and temporary home for one. Nevertheless, soothing comfort could be found within its walls.

And in this silence, a certain young man is reminiscing in old memories in his deep slumber.

_**13 years ago….**_

It was a quiet afternoon in the Teiko library. The only things that could be heard were the shuffling of the books, footsteps of the librarians and the flipping of pages. The librarians of this school were very particular about the cleanliness and silence of the library. No student or staff member had the guts to go against them.

They could and would rip your organs out and shove them down your throat if you dare step out of line in the sanctuary called the library.

Today was club day. A time for students to enjoy and participate in the fun activities the clubs they joined has to offer for them.

And of course, the Book Lovers club was situated in the library.

The members of that club were scattered around since their club moderator was absent. They were simply told to keep quiet and read whatever book they liked in the library.

Since the students were so engrossed in their books, none of them noticed that one of their own was missing and said first year student had just entered the room.

Yet, even if they weren't occupied with their activity, they still wouldn't have noticed the blank eyed student.

"…Thank goodness…!" The bluenette whispered in relief as he walked through the bookshelves and placed his stuff on top of the table. "I'm not late…."

Young Kuroko panted and tried to regain his composure. Why oh why did the first year classrooms have to be situated so far from the Library?

Suddenly, a cold water bottle tapped his forehead. "Here, have this. You look rather tired."

The bluenette looked up and saw a pair of red eyes staring straight at him. Kuroko glanced back behind him then at the red head for a few moments just to make sure if the guy was really talking to him. People tended to ignore his transparent presence and just do whatever they wanted to without noticing him like talking to the person behind him because they thought no one was standing in between.

When Kuroko was sure that the kind student was really referring to him, he accepted the offered drink gratefully with a low bow. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The red head smiled charismatically as he took a seat beside the bluenette. Once the shorter first year was more relaxed he asked, "Do you happen to be Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Ah," The blank faced student took a small sip of water. "Yes, I happen to be him."

"Great." The taller boy's smile brightened. "You see, I need to discuss something with you." He took out a few sheets of paper and spread them on the table to show them to Kuroko.

"I'm sure you're aware that it will be Educators' week soon." The bluenette nodded and the other continued. "This year, the Student Council plans to organize a 'Students take over' activity for this year's Educator's week. Meaning, the teachers will take a break for one entire week while certain students will take over for them." He explained to Kuroko patiently.

"Oh and where are my manners? My name is – "

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**_

"Honestly," A nearby librarian sighed as she walked past them while she carried a large stack of books. "They better get the bell fixed soon. It's disrupting a lot of people…."

The school bell continued to ring loudly as the red head introduced himself. "...From 1-A. The Council President."

'_So he's the rumored first year president….'_ Kuroko thought, slightly surprised with his face as blank as a wall. '_I didn't quite catch his name. Maybe I'll ask for it some other time.'_

During the Student Council campaign which took place some months ago, the short middle school student had stuck his head in a very thick book and hadn't paid any attention to the loud yelling and screaming of people asking for votes. Kuroko had absolutely no idea who won the elections until this very day.

He should definitely get rid of that habit of ignoring everything in sight and hearing distance just for a book.

But even with his tendency to be oblivious to the outside world, _he_ still managed to hear about the 'Extremely smart and handsome' first year who got appointed as the President. It was quite a feat to become the Middle School President whilst being a freshman. The red head must be a very well respected and known person around the school.

Kuroko tapped his finger quietly, gazing at the expectant looking President. "Pardon me for asking this but what exactly does this have to do with me?" The bluenette asked monotonously.

"Well, you see Tetsuya," Kuroko ignored the casual use of his first name. "One of the staff members from the Pre-school and Kindergarten department recommended you and I happened to catch sight of you playing with the younger students a few days ago. I could see that they enjoyed your presence." The red headed first year explained.

"If it won't cause any trouble for you, would you please apply to become a student teacher?"

Blank blue eyes widened a bit. "Ah, are you sure? Aren't there others who have applied for that position already?"

"There are actually." President (Kuroko's temporary name for the freshman) said. "Let me just say that they're not the most... capable of people. The teachers didn't want to entrust the young ones to them."

"...Ah."

A deafening silence surrounded the two for a little while with the crimson eyed teen staring unnervingly at the stoic bluenette. Honestly, Kuroko didn't really have much interest for the activity. It seemed like a fun experience since one got to teach the kouhai and learn from the upperclassmen but it wasn't something that he thought he would take part in.

Though come to think of it, he hadn't been paying any attention to the activity board or the announcements...

"So what do you think?" President spoke up with a relaxed smile on his face. "Will you do it?"

'_Why does it feel like this person has trapped me in an invisible void wherein I cannot escape...'_ Kuroko thought, mentally sweatdropping at the seemingly welcoming expression the other wore. He had a feeling that his fellow freshman would not take no for an answer.

"….." The bluenette thought hard about it. He enjoyed playing with the kids, that's for sure and it's not like he would be missing anything important during the Educator's week. The sempai will probably just goof around instead of teach.

And he'd like to help out the current president. It must be very stressful planning activities and all….

"I'll apply." Kuroko finally said.

President grinned and placed a small form in front of him. "Thank you very much! Just fill this little piece of paper. Your form will be automatically approved by the teachers and the council. By the way, there will be a small meeting that all the student teachers and council members have to attend tomorrow morning at 10 at the council room."

Soft blue eyes and sharp red eyes clashed with each other and to Kuroko, it seemed as though time had slowed down.

The President's grin slowly evolved to a all knowing smirk. "I believe I'm going to enjoy working with you, Tetsuya."

* * *

_Letters to Kiyoshi_

_To Goody Two Shoes_

_You better get back to school soon! I have no one to bug and everyone's too much of a crybaby. And don't start calling me bad boy Makoto again. I didn't even give you permission to use my first name! I always tell you to call me Hanamiya but you don't! Don't call me Maka-chan either!_

_Baka! _

_I'd hit you but you're in the hospital right now and you're too tall. What the heck do you eat?_

_Better get back soon you oversized teddy bear._

_-Makoto Hanamiya_

* * *

_**13 years ago….**_

"Kuroko! Hey, Kuroko! Where are you?!" The vice president of the council groaned exasperatedly. "Where the heck is that guy?"

"I'm just beside you." A stoic voice whispered beside the sophomore, causing him to jump up in surprise.

"Please don't do that!" The VP yelled, his face sweating at the oddness of it all. Seriously, what was with the first year's lack of presence?

"I'm sorry but I do not how to stop…what it is you want to stop." Kuroko replied tonelessly, staring at the taller boy. "Did you need something? You've been calling for me for quite a while now."

"Oh, yeah. Ole President's calling you. He's at class 1-A right now." The other shrugged. "Do you have any idea as to why he's asking for you?"

"Not at all." The bluenette blinked in slight confusion. "Though, I am curious myself as to what President wants."

"Maybe he wants to play some shogi with you again."

"Perhaps so but I doubt that."

"….." The VP stared hard at the oblivious freshman. "….You know, I think he just wants you around while he's working."

"That's ridiculous." Kuroko immediately quipped with a slightly careless tone. "Having me around is like having no one around so if he wanted company, he would've asked for someone else. Maybe he just needs some assistance in something."

"Assistance?" The VP chortled with a look of great disbelief. "Him? He could probably run this whole school by himself without breaking a sweat. It makes me wonder just why he always asks for you. What do you usually do with him anyway?"

"Type some reports, planning and other simple things like that." Kuroko said as they walked down the corridors. The older student thought about what his kouhai said. He had to admit, the bluenette was definitely one of the best and most responsible event organizers out there. He would probably make a good MC too if he had more presence.

But Akashi didn't need those qualities because he already had them. So why does he always search for this little first year?

The council member's brows furrowed in concentration as silence started to surround the two students. It was a very known fact that Akashi Seijuro was a good leader even if he was only a first year. Maybe he needed some help here and there (since it was only his first year as a council member and all) but he could simply ask a teacher or another student that was situated nearer so he could finish the problem quickly. Why ask for a specific person every single time?

Suddenly a ridiculous thought hit his mind. But ridiculous as it may seem, the idea answered a lot of questions for him.

"Is there something the matter?" Kuroko asked as he poked the mentally occupied teen.

"Wah – Eh… nothing…." The other replied snappily as he looked away in embarrassment. How rude of him to ignore his kouhai like that! "I….just realized something very obvious. I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner."

"Oh." Kuroko said, looking like he wanted to inquire more about it but chose to remain silent. Which the Vice President was happy about. Akashi would probably kill him if he dared say a word to anyone (especially Kuroko) about this very private matter.

"We're here." He commented as he gestured at the closed door to Kuroko.

The first year bowed politely. "Thank you for coming with me. And to what you said a while ago, I'm sure President-kun will no longer ask for my assistance next year. He's more than capable enough to handle the work."

The VP watched as Kuroko went inside the classroom. '_I do not doubt his capability at all, Kuroko. Though, I extremely doubt that he'll stop asking for you.'_

It was that very moment that he remembered that he had wanted to ask Kuroko why he always referred to Akashi as 'President-kun'.

* * *

_Letters to Kiyoshi_

_To Kiyoshi Teppei_

_Listen! Yukio-kun's pissed at me for not writing you a letter. It wasn't my fault that I was absent on the day they had to write the letters! As I write this letter, he's yelling at me for using a crayon. Well it's a good thing I'm not using the white one really. _

_Well you better get back soon! Did you know that I have to start wearing glasses now? It's no wonder that I keep going to the wrong classroom everyday!_

_-Imayoshi Shoichi_

* * *

**Present**

**The next morning**

**Teiko Elementary School**

"Maah…." A messy haired ten year old yawned drowsily. "Can't wait for classes to end…"

The person sitting behind him smacked him with a book. "Baka-Yoshi! Classes haven't even started yet!"

"Tha's the point, Kasamatsu…." Imayoshi replied, rubbing the back of his head in a soothing manner. "And seriously, stop hitting me. I might actually have some permanent brain damage because of all your hittin'!"

"Are you sure of that? I thought you were already born with a damaged brain!" Was the quick retort.

"It's too early in the morning to be mean, Kasamatsu."

The sliding doors were opened with a sudden force. "Good morning pretty girls! ~" A familiar raven haired student greeted loudly as he skipped into the classroom.

"Oh, it's Moriyama." Imayoshi commented with a bored expression while some of his female classmates blushed at the greeting. He pushed his glasses up with a sigh. "Hn… Another noisy day with that womanizer again, right Kasamatsu?... Kasamatsu?"

The shorter elementary student stomped towards the ladies' man of the class.

"OI." Moriyama looked up to see two angry eyes glaring at him. "Did you bring the materials today for Art class?"

"Ah…." He looked away from Kasamatsu with a fearful expression. "You see…"

_SMACK!_

"This class is too noisy….." Imayoshi complained as his classmate's loud scolding session started. It was the same old routine every day. And it's always so rowdy in the classrooms (usually because of Kasamatsu's yelling). It's really surprising that none of the teachers have come up to scold them. The faculty room was just below their classroom for Kami-sama's sake!

'_Can't it be quiet here for once._' The usually mischievous four eyed student found himself to be very tired. Good thing it was Wednesday today. The first 2 periods had the most boring teachers so maybe he'll be able to catch up on some sleep –

"Imayoshi-senpaaaaai!" The classroom door opened, revealing a very tired brunette who was smiling in an eerie manner.

"Eh? Kiyoshi?"

* * *

_Letters to Kiyoshi_

_To Kiyoshi Teppei_

_Before anything else, it's TAIGA. T-A-I-G-A. Not Tiger! And I don't pounce at people! –crossed out words inserted here-_

_Hrrmm…. Anyway. Hope you come back soon! Tetsu-nii's going to hold a mini basketball game in two months. I'm sure that's enough time for you to get better! Don't push yourself! _

_See yah soon!_

_-Kagami Taiga (NOT TIGER)_

* * *

"We should leave soon! The teachers are coming really soon!" Kise said in panic as Aomine reached up to get one of the flasks while he sat on Murasakibara's shoulders.

"Shintarou's keeping the Chemistry teacher busy so we should be fine for another 5 minutes." The other five year old answered. "Which flask did he say to get again? Was it the glowing red one or the yellow one? I don't want to be caught holding the flask with the weird neon pink liquid!"

Murasakibara yawned. "The one with the dark purple substance inside."

"Remember, don't open it!" Kise said with a jolly tone. "It probably has some deadly substance in it."

"Then why keep it in a school?!"

"It's for science." Murasakibara said in a bored manner. "Science makes people suicidal."

* * *

"Senpai, you guys are having recess a bit earlier than the 3rd graders and below right?" Kiyoshi asked with a tender smile.

"Hn, yeah." Imayoshi answered, staring at the brunette with suspicion. "Why?"

"Could you sneak into the cafeteria and add the contents of this bento," The 9 year old raised the plastic container up. "to the Red bean soup and candy section? Oh and the 2 packed snacks of the kindergarten department too? The names on top are Aomine and Kise."

The messy haired student frowned in contemplation. "What are you planning this time Kiyoshi?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

"President..." Akashi stared up at blank light blue eyes. "I have a question to ask."

"Ask away."

Kuroko sat down beside the red head. "Why didn't you apply to teach for Educators' week? I heard that most of the council activities would be put off but you still continue to work right now."

"I finishing the designs for the school fair since the students tend to cram a lot for the school activities." The President answered smoothly.

"True but," Kuroko continued. "The fair is months away from now and you already have a draft of what activity each class and club is going to do this year."

"I ask again out of pure curiosity, why didn't you apply as a student teacher?"

The red head gazed at Kuroko with a pensive look before he finally answered,

"I _hate_ children. The younger ones even more so." Akashi remarked with a slightly insane light in his eyes before it just disappeared. "I don't know what would happen if someone were to let me near them even for a second."

* * *

"It seems that I'll be the one fetching the kids today." Kuroko mumbled to himself as he walked to the school. Things have being going exceptionally well for the 26 year old man. So far, there weren't any suspicious things happening to him other than the constant texts and emails he received. Right now, he was completely content with everything. Life must be finally getting bored of making his life horrible.

Who knows? Maybe he might actually be able to work as a teacher again.

"But the situation is very ironic now, isn't it?" Kuroko mumbled to himself. "To think Akashi-kun would actually have his own family now."

What happened during those 8 years they were separated?

When he was finally just a few meters away from the school, he suddenly heard battle cries from the entrance of Teiko.

"**DIS IS WAAAR!" **A familiar voice yelled out before more explosions and high pitches screaming were heard.

Kuroko ran as fast as he could to the school.

* * *

"Akashi-san! What are you doing here?" A young woman asked in surprise as she followed the fast paced actor.

The red head turned around and answered politely, "Riko called me out to help her with her work because of the shooting that was called off last night. Is she in the building?"

"Yes sir!" The woman nodded. "3rd floor."

"Thank you." Akashi quickly turned around and walked quickly to the entrance of the elevator and pressed the button with an arrow pointing up.

With a ring, the entrance opened and revealed an oranged haired lady with her companion.

"I can't believe that woman!" The carrot head growled as she left the elevator. "How dare she not tell me about him!? I know she has information about him! I just do!"

"Orenjina-san, please calm down." The woman's companion said with a calming tone but was ignored by her.

Orenjina glared hatefully. "I'll find him! It won't take too long now! He's working for some dumbass actor as a babysitter I heard. Kuroko-sama will be coming back to me after I'm through with that man!"

Akashi coolly ignored the two and walked to the elevator but not without sending a steely gaze to Orenjina's companion.

The man shivered as the red eyes stared at him, conveying a very clear message to him. Once the elevator closed, he immediately turned to his superior.

"Orenjina-san, you have to be very careful about what you say in public - "

"Who are you to tell me that?!" The heir of the company turned her heel and walked out of the building in a very furious manner.

"...I believe you've angered the wrong man..." Her companion muttered with a sigh before he followed his boss.

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Is Tetsu-nii here?" Kiyoshi asked Aida once he entered the dining room.

"Nope! He had breakfast early and went out to buy some groceries. Why?"

Kiyoshi smiled innocently. "Could you make me a bento for today? I've want Tetsu-nii to take a break from always making meals in the house for a little while."

"That's so sweet of you!" Aida pinched the cheek of the shorter brunette. "I'll make something up real quick! But don't tell Kuroko. He'll probably throw away my good cooking. Honestly, he should stop wasting food – "

As his guardian continued to talk while she prepared the bento, Kiyoshi simply continued to smile.

It was a good thing that Kuroko already prepared him a sandwich the other day.

* * *

Replies to Anonymous Reviews and some reviews I wasn't able to reply to!

**sweetpieee**: Thank you so much for you support :D I'm very happy to know that you're enjoying the fic and I hope I'll continue to make you happy! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Miku In Hana**: Update is finally here! I hope I sated your curiosity a little bit :D Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**ztenshi104**: Well you now know a little bit more about their past together. (At least how they met and some other stuff~~~) Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Alice Hell**: The update is here now! I hope you like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Pennilee**: You've read my other fics as well? That made me so happy! -hugs- ohmygosh here's the update. I'm so sorry for the long wait! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**0. none**: Your poem is so beautiful -laughs- Seriously, it made me so happy :) You don't mind if I share it with the others right? Here's the poem for the other readers to read ;)

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**Erning**: The kiseki no chibis are planning something :) Something...very...bad... Thank you for reading and reviewing!

icecream2000: Update is finally here! I'm so sososososososo sorry for the long wait! I hope this made you happy! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Guest**: I'm so happy to know you enjoyed!

**Shiro Yukino**: Here's the update!

**Yue no Kitsune**: You've made a very accurate description of the story so far! I'm so glad to know you're enjoying! The past of the chibisukes will be shown in the future chapters :) Do you have any suggestions on what you think happened to them? Or a hunch on how Akashi found each one of them~ I'd like to hear a thing or two :) or MORE~~~~Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**SummerDreamx01**: I apologize for the wait but luckily the update is here~~~ Please accept my offering and forgive me -bows- I'm so happy to know that you liked the last chapter so I hope this made you happy too :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**KT-Desu**: Here's the update! I'm so happy to know you enjoyed! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Erika Karisawa's New Sidekick**: Punishment :D Who knows what it'll be or when it'll happen... other than me anyway... any suggestions xD Not too hard though. Wouldn't want cutesy Kuroko to faint xD Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Felina**: I've finally updated. Kami-sama has answered your prayer. -bows- :D I'm really glad to know you're enjoying the fic! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**FreeValleyMan28**: You've kept track of the date? Ohmygosh I'm so sorry for the long wait... I hope this is worth the trouble of your waiting. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

AN: yeah...long time no see... -ducks away from flying veggies and dangerous objects-

I'm so sorry to all of you -bows- I probably should be on my knees begging for you forgiveness...

I also need to thank you all for your patience! You guys are too awesome!

Did this chapter appease you all? No? Review your thoughts please! I'd very much like to know how you're feeling!

Any suggestions? Like on the history of the kids before Akashi found them? Why Akashi hated children? Why Kuroko is so cute? Hm? I'll be all ears!


End file.
